


Start Again

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Maria Holic
Genre: F/M, MariKana, Oneshot, PostAnime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La vida de preparatoria lo tuvo todo, dramas, encuentros, romances, confusiones, enfrentamientos inter-dimensionales y conocimientos de un mundo oscuro e innecesario. En la adultez, re-encuentros, verdades, mentiras, engaños y... ¿Una boda? Y hoy ella es feliz al lado de esa "persona", ¿Podría serlo más?#MariKana#OneShot#PostElFinalDeLaTorturaYElComienzoDeOtra





	

**HI!**

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR, ADORABLE READERS!**

**I'AM 241L0RM3RCUR1 AND… no se me da bien el inglés, así que disculpen si ya no puedo escribir más allá de esto, shishishishi.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Querida abuela que estas en el cielo, hoy que se cumple un año más de tu muerte madre finalmente me ha traído a visitarte. Sabes, madre te extraña mucho y a veces cuando me habla sobre ti se pone a llorar. A mi realmente no me gusta que madre entristezca, porque ella es mucho más linda cuando sonríe. ¿No lo crees, abuela?"_

Una cálida mano, acaricio su fino cabello rubio, dirige la mirada hacia esa persona y lo que obtiene a cambio es una encantadora sonrisa puesta en su rostro con algunos rastros de lágrimas. Le corresponde con mayor emoción, tanto como para levantarse del pasto y lanzarse a abrazarle.

\- Te quiero madre. Así que no estés triste porque… - escucha una risilla, y levanta el rostro del pecho de su madre. ¿Se ríe, de él?

\- Gabriel-kun eres tan tierno – habla emocionada, correspondiendo el abrazo y pegando su mejilla con la del pequeño. - ¿Cómo es que Dios me bendijo con un hijo tan maravilloso?

\- M-ma- ¡madre!, ¡no!, espera… ¡ES VERGONZOSO!

Con un acto tan puro, aquella tristeza y dolor desapareció en tan solo un instante siendo transformado en diversión y ¿bochorno?

Un ligero viento movió las flores frescas recién colocadas, llamando la atención del pequeño rubio que intentaba escapar de los brazos de su madre. Al notar un par de pétalos desprenderse y subir, casi como que buscaban tocar las nubes, sonrió y un leve brillo apareció en sus ojos.

" _Querida abuela en el cielo, espero que estés bien, me hubiera gustado conocerte y así agradecerte que me dieras una madre tan linda_ "

* * *

Una corta cabellera rubia y suave, piel tersa tan blanca que en sus mejillas se mostraba ese sonrojo tan característico; y finalmente ojos color azul cobalto. Características reunidas en una sola persona, más preciada e irremplazable que sus mangas _yuri_ o la sangre botada por estar rodeada de tantas bellezas.

Shidou Gabriel es su auténtico _tenshi*_

Miyamae Kanako, o más bien Shidou Kanako observaba disimuladamente a su hijo terminar con la tarea de sus clases complementarias. Giro inmediatamente para continuar revolviendo la masa para las galletas, evitando el llanto a mares. ¿Cómo es que su hijo podía ser tan tierno?

" _Temía tanto que se terminara pareciendo al sádico de su padre y en cambio…_ " – miro hacia el techo recordando cuando aprendió a caminar, sus primeras palabras, el Jardín de Niños, y como siempre corría con una bella sonrisa a abrazarle y darle la bienvenida – " _¡FUI BENDECIDA CON UN VERDDERO ANGEL, AUNQUE SU PADRE ES UN DEMONIO!_ "

\- Kanako-sama~ - el susurro de su nombre le saco de sus pensamientos, asustándole y casi dejando caer la mezcla una cuchara fue introducida al recipiente sacando un poco de esta – la masa aún tiene grumos.

\- R-rindou-san. Casi se me sale el corazón – ante el comentario, el mayordomo de los Shidou tomo loa mano libre de la peli azul, depositando un beso en sus nudillos. El sonroso apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

\- Me halagas con tus palabras Kanako-sama, por cierto hoy te ves hermosa. – con rapidez alejo su mano dispuesta a regañarle por hace ese tipo de bromas y frente a su querido ángel. Sin embargo, una extraña aura amenazante comenzó a distribuirse por la cocina, aterrada porque pudiera tratarse de Shizu, giro lentamente esperando no ser regañada por su marido al dar tal escena con su hijo como espectador.

Sus ojos mostraban confusión, ni señal del rubio mayor, pero si del pequeño que sostenía su libreta y le miraba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

Kanako negó y entrego la masa de galletas a Rindou, poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, extendiendo la mano. Este con nerviosismo entrego su tarea.

\- Yo… ¿me he equivocado en alguna pregunta, madre? – Kanako le miro por encima del cuaderno, y se lo entrego junto a una caricia en su mejilla derecha.

\- Solo una. Por lo demás está perfecto. Justo lo que esperaba de mi adorable Gabriel-kun. – el niño asintió, yendo de regreso a la mesa para corregir el problema. Kanako se puso de pie, juntando ambas manos como si le estuviera rezando a Dios. – Tengo al hijo más adorable del mundo, es un ángel.

\- Pero sigue siendo hijo de Shizu-sama. Algo malo debe tener. – Kanako frunció el ceño, dispuesta a pegarle con uno de los guantes de cocina, pero el mayordomo le esquivo continuando con su tarea de batir la mezcla.

Cuando estuvo finalmente en su punto, Rindou le regreso la mezcla mientras buscaba los moldes para darles formas más divertidas al cortarla. Mientras Kanako extrajo algo de la masa en una zona donde ya había vertido harina y así no se terminara pegada – finalmente su amor por los dulces daba sus frutos –.

De nueva cuenta el aura asesina hacia presencia, causándole una mala sensación, pero solo se trataba de Rindou y Gabriel trayendo los cortadores. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas por el nivel de traumatismo y estrés al que fue constantemente expuesta por Mariya (Shizu). El solo recordar su época de estudiante le causaba dolor de cabeza, aunque normalmente no eran tan fuertes como el de ahora.

\- ¡MADRE!, ¡KANAKO-SAMA!

* * *

_Los gritos no se hicieron esperar en una situación como esta se supone que debía ser normal. Porque alzar la voz de ese modo hasta el punto de romper tus cuerdas vocales se debe a tan solo dos razones, miedo y sorpresa. Pero ella se iba hasta los extremos, ¿quería dejar a todo mundo sordo?_

_\- ¡YA BASTA KANAKO!, SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAS ESTAR FELIZ – el insulto solo la hizo gritar más fuerte junto al lagrimeo y fluidos nasales que escapaban en ese instante, irritando de más al rubio. Reprimió las ansias de ahorcarla ahí mismo solo porque se trataba de su esposa y tenía testigos._

_\- Shidou-san, ¿Quiere que le traiga algún calmante a su esposa? – ofreció amablemente la enfermera ya estando acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones, aunque no tan exageradas. Negó y le pidió un momento a solas, la enfermera asintió y se retiró._

_\- Bien, ya estamos solos, ¡AHORA SI PODRIAS GUARDAR SILENCIO CERDA, TUS CHILLIDOS ME DAN JAQUECA! – los gritos no cesaron ni la molestia de Shizu. Casados 4 años, y aun sabia como exasperarlo._

_\- ¡SERE MADRE!, ¡SHIZU SERE MADRE! – el rubio sonrió y tomo una de las manos de Kanako – específicamente la izquierda – apretándola con fuerza._

_\- Lo sé, pero dudo que mi hijo te considere una adecuada si continúas llorando como una niña._

_\- CALLATE, ¡ESTOY FELIZ!_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Preparaba galletas para la merienda de Gabriel, y todo se puso borroso. Intento levantarse pero un peso de su lado derecho se lo impedía, ladeo la vista encontrando una cabellera rubia aferrada. Sonrió con ternura y le acaricio asegurándose de no despertarle.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Shizu seguido de Rindou, con el dedo índice puesto sobre sus labios le indico ser sigilosos. Ambos hombres asintieron, siendo Rindou el que retiro a Gabriel, dejando a solas a la pareja.

\- Ja ja ja, parece que he estado trabajando en exceso y… - dejo la frase a la mitad, el aura asesina del Shidou hizo acto de presencia como en aquellos días de tortura y engaño. Sudo frio, ladeando la vista a un lado, maldecía el no poder levantarse en ese momento, y solo ser consciente de que el rubio terminaba de acercarse a la cama. Cuando noto su mano levantarse y cubrir su rostro pensó que su vida estaba condenada.

El castigo nunca llego, en cambio su mano se apoyaba en su frente, y los ojos de Shizu, aunque molestos también había preocupación, la cual fue sustituida por enojo, cuando sus mejillas fueron jaladas sin piedad.

\- ¡ESTUPIDA CERDA!, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ASUSTAR A GABRIEL?

\- WUAH!, LO KIENTO (Lo siento)

\- Además, ¡DEJASTE QUE RINDOU TE TOCARA!

\- GUERDONAME (Perdóname)

\- Y lo peor de todo, cerda… - estiro hacia los lados como si de plastilina se tratara. Kanako creía que perdería sus mejillas en ese instante - ¿CÓMO ES QUE RINDOU SABIA QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA PERO YO NO?

\- SHISHU-SHAMA PER… - las neuronas dentro del cerebro de Kanako hicieron una sinapsis tan rápida como para dejar sorprendido a Shizu de que su capacidad mental no esta TAN muerte como sigue creyendo - ¡IO NO ETOY EMBARAKADA!

\- ¡LO ESTAS!, POR ESO TE DESMAYASTE, CERDA IDIOTA!, EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE SON SINTOMAS DE POSIBLE ANEMIA, ES DECIR, EL HIERRO DE TU SANGRE ESTA BAJANDO

\- …

\- Pero el problema no es ese… ¡SINO PORQUE RINDOU FUE EL QUE TUVO QUE ENTERARSE DE TODO Y CARGARTE COMO PRINCESA, CUANDO ERES UNA CERDA QUE ME ENGAÑA A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD! – había liberado sus mejillas, reteniéndola por los hombros y moviéndola de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente, mareando a la pobre mujer. El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro, pasando la mano por su flequillo llevándole hacia atrás. Kanako masajeaba sus hombros aminorando el dolor, ¿Qué no podía ser más delicado? - ¿Y bien cuando planeabas decirlo?

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sabia

\- ¿Ah?, Cerda, ¿llevas el registro?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – aseguro insultada – y deja de llamarme así, ¡soy tu esposa, con un demonio, Shizu!

* * *

_\- Rindou, ¿Madre está bien? – pregunto serio Gabriel, parado a un lado de Kanako. El mayordomo rio por lo bajo, la misma mirada seria y pose, sin duda alguna es hijo de Shidou Shizu._

_\- No deberías preocuparte por eso Gabriel-sama. Kanako-sama es una mujer fuerte y ciertamente esto no es una enfermedad de mucho riesgo. – el rubio le miro molesto por sus palabras – Cuide de su madre mientras termino la merienda y llamo a su padre. El médico le dio algunas vitaminas y solo necesita descansar._

_\- Yo se lo que tengo que hacer, es mi madre._

_\- Usted es tan confiable como su padre, Gabriel-sama. – la mirada del pequeño se volvió afilada, divirtiendo al mayordomo. - ¿Le ha molestado que lo compare con él?, o más bien no le gusta ser como él._

_\- ¡LARGATE!, ¡CUIDARE A MADRE! – Rindou salió, resistiendo no burlarse y que fuera escuchado por el primogénito de Shizu. Sin duda eran dos gotas de agua, el padre y el hijo, sería una completa lástima que Kanako supiera que su ángel, solo es tal cual al estar ella presente._

_\- Es curioso que hasta Gabriel-sama sea así de posesivo con Kanako-sama, supongo que los genes Shidou son un mal muy curioso._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**¡Nunca se esperaron esa!, pues bien mis chicas y… ¿chicos? *voltea a todos lados*, se los traje, después de tanto tiempo, ¡Los hijos (el otro está en la barriguita de Kanako) de Mariya y Kanako! (Shizu para los incultos, ok no XD).**

**Si usted detecto el posible Edipo en el hijo, me disculpo (bueno no tanto), pero a qué bonito, que bonito es volver a escribir de este par. Solo espero no haber perdido el toque.**

**Gracias por leer y ¡hasta la próxima!**

**¿Quejas y sugerencias?, ¿Linchamientos?**

**En el recuadro de abajo por favor. ^w^**

**Nota:**

**OvO Casi lo olvido, una noticia muy hermosa que me paso hace varios meses atrás. ¡TENGO TODOS LOS TOMOS EN JAPÓNES DE MARIA HOLIC!*Grito fangirleador y comenzar a rodar*, es hermoso tenerlos al fin TTT-TTT, (Lo malo que no sé qué pu… dice), pero al menos es bonito ver… a Mariya… Kanako, saber cómo termino el desmadre, *cofcofcofquecofcofcofshizucofcofsilediocofcofelrosariocofcofakanakocofcofyunbesocofcof* y que todas ocupan un bello lugar en el corazón de Kanako.**

**¡Mi propósito saber japonés y leer esas mangas!**

_***Tenshi: Ángel** _


End file.
